


Your Body Is a Temple, Crumbling but Beautiful

by Keinine



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keinine/pseuds/Keinine
Summary: Sandalphon is trapped between the bed and Lucifer’s body, the angel over him, hands roaming over every inch of his body, fingers mapping every curve. All he can do is lay there and squirm, trying to stifle small gasps, few slipping out as Lucifer kisses over particularly sensitive scar-tissue. Then again, it was hard to miss those, seeing his body was covered in them.





	Your Body Is a Temple, Crumbling but Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is alive and thriving and he loves Sandalphon and all his faults.

The heat Sandalphon feels every time lips trace over his skin burns deep, making him ache with shame and embarrassment. Yet, regardless of sounds of protest, the lips continue their path, slowly, along his jaw and down his neck. Determined to spread that fire through his whole body, igniting him, wanting him to burn brighter than any star. Lucifer wants Sandalphon to see his own beauty, something he fails to see constantly.

Sandalphon is trapped between the bed and Lucifer’s body, the angel over him, hands roaming over every inch of his body, fingers mapping every curve. All he can do is lay there and squirm, trying to stifle small gasps, few slipping out as Lucifer kisses over particularly sensitive scar-tissue. Then again, it was hard to miss those, seeing his body was covered in them.

His body was remade, when he had emerged from his prison, incomplete; rushed. Thrown together haphazardly like a piece of pottery that had shattered into dozens of pieces forced into repair. He was weak, struggling to hold himself up, and onto him a power was thrusted. Lucifer’s punishment for him; Sandalphon was to take his power and position. Thought to be dead, no one expected a return from the supreme primarch.

No one can really explain how he’s back, either. It’s said that primals don’t die, instead resting in a comatose state for an undetermined amount of time based on injures they’d sustained. 

( _ The universe seemed to expect his return, Sandalphon finding himself unable to call upon the power during a fight in which it was absolutely necessary for survival. Brown wings, each a ruffled, unkempt mess, the only ones sprouting from his back. He figured they were just being stubborn- he never did get a good handle on them. So, he fought on, trying to find that power connection, but unable to feel it. An attack from one of the beasts strikes him particularly hard, sending him spiraling out of the sky. There’s a flurry of white, Sandalphon’s vision unclear, mind hazy, and then there’s nothing.  _

_ When he came to again, Lucifer was there. Sandalphon didn’t question it. He didn’t want to. If he did, Lucifer might leave him again. _ )

A gasp signals Sandalphon is pulled from his thoughts, Lucifer’s hand brushing along his inner thigh. Lips trailing down from neck, over collar bone, slowly. The entire time, Lucifer keeps eye contact with the other, watching as facial expressions change. Lucifer can’t help but think he’s adorable; eyes lidded, brows knit together, lips parted, breathless.

Fingers take hold of Sandalphon’s thigh, kneading it gently. Gaze leaves Sandalphon’s face, now cast down, focused on the task at hand. Trailing kisses move further down. The male under him squirms, as though he’s trying to wiggle away from the attention, but the hand on his hip won’t let him move. Lucifer continues, down his chest, along his stomach, paying attention to his hips with gentle nips. There is a hushed ‘Lucifer-sama’ spoken, a whine, which brings the primarch to sigh.

Lucifer lifts himself up onto his hands and knees above Sandalphon, looking down at him. The back of his hand covering his mouth, the other holding onto the sheets of the bed as though it were the only thing keeping him grounded. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving, legs shaking.

“... Beautiful.”

The word has Sandalphon frozen, staring up at Lucifer in disbelief.

“You’re so beautiful, Sandalphon.” He lowers his lips to press kisses to Sandalphon’s stomach once more, nuzzling against it softly. Lips kiss over the many scars littered over his skin, not wanting to miss a single one. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Lucifer-sama-”

“Sandalphon.”

One word, followed by a heavy gaze, has Sandalphon quiet again. 

Lucifer slowly drags himself back up Sandalphon’s body, trailing kisses the entire way. He can’t help himself. Sandalphon is irresistable, everything he does beckons Lucifer, completely enticing; he’s always had to practice immense self control around the other, but now it comes undone, Lucifer showering Sandalphon in as much affection as he can handle.

Though, it would seem that limit isn’t very big, Sandalphon quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Hand rests over cheek as Lucifer leans in, capturing Sandalphon’s lips in a kiss. Once upon a time he remembers them being soft. Now they’re chapped, a bitten-into mess of anxiety and paranoia. That doesn’t make Lucifer want to kiss them any less.

Lips stray from their current task, moving over his nose and cheeks, peppering light, fluttering kisses. His skin used to be perfect, unmarked, yet is now a story of untold sleepless nights; nights filled with nightmares, nights spent awake without any rest. If the story were written down in a book, Lucifer wouldn’t be able to put it down, entranced by the pages.

He sits back on his knees, gently turning Sandalphon over onto his stomach. There is some hesitation, minor resistance, as the other gives one look back over his shoulder before his face is buried in the pillow, shoulders tense. Lucifer leans over him, chest on his back, as he presses kisses over Sandalphon’s shoulders, moving closer to his ear with each kiss.

“Let me see them, Sandalphon. Please.”

There is a shift, Sandalphon nervously looking back to Lucifer, before face is hidden away again. Lucifer rises off of his back as brown wings emerge.

Lucifer remembers how they used to be. Proudly they would span Sandalphon’s back, strong and sure. The wings before him have been through times of stress, feathers grabbed and pulled at, fragile, threatening to fall off if shaken too hard. Grooming hasn’t been part of their agenda, Sandalphon never having the time (energy) for the upkeep. So they’re hidden away.

Lucifer reaches a hand out, casually sorting through the mess of feathers on one wing, fingers combing through. Feathers quiver, Sandalphon wanting to retract them, but Lucifer hasn’t given him permission to do so. He does what he can to the wing, attention shifting to the other, doing the same. Carefully he plucks out dead or damaged feathers, prompting the growth of new ones. 

Later, and far more properly, Lucifer will take care of Sandolphon’s wings. Giving them the care they so desperately need.

Then comes the kissing again, Lucifer kissing along the base of Sandalphon’s wings, a muffled whine heard from the pillow. Fingers trace along his sides and down to his ass, hands resting on it, kneading.

The primarch hums as he continues to feel the curve of Sandalphon’s ass, pulling back to admire it. All of Sandalphon’s body seems to be impossibly soft, even with the scar tissue all over, and this part of him is no exception. Lucifer absolutely loves it. How soft and round it was. Saying it was perfect was no exaggeration. 

(Then again, calling Sandalphon as whole perfect was no exaggeration, either.)

Lucifer turns Sandalphon onto his side, one leg being lifted over his shoulder. The smaller couldn’t hide his face as well in this position, but he didn’t want to, sneaking glances up at Lucifer as he kissed along his calf, down to his ankle.

Feet were covered in bruises and blisters, Lucifer briefly wondering if Sandalphon’s shoes are too tight. Heels, giving him a taller figure, something that can be viewed as more intimidating, seem to have a drawback. Lucifer makes sure to avoid kissing over them, not wanting to cause him any discomfort.

“You’re perfect, Sandalphon. Every last inch of you.”

Of course, he couldn’t respond. Eyes are tearing up, feeling far beyond overwhelmed, but he would never admit to it. He tries, voice shaking, to return the compliment, not wanting the attention on him any longer.

“You too… all of you is perfect, too.”

Lucifer looks at Sandalphon, gentle smile on his features. 

“Even with this?” Lucifer tilts his head back, exposing his neck for Sandalphon. 

Of course, not even the primarch could get away from his previous wounds unscathed. Around his neck wraps scar tissue, located right where his head had been removed from his body. Sandalphon tries to bury the memory once again, removing his leg from Lucifer’s shoulder and pushing himself up with one hand, reaching out with the other to trace fingers over his neck. “Even with that. A scar doesn’t make you any less perfect.”

Lucifer hums, taking Sandalphon’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. “How about these?”

At the question, Lucifer’s wings emerge, white feathers scattering all over, falling from his wings. Just as Sandalphon’s had been unkempt, Lucifer’s are only in slightly better shape. Though his isn’t actual injury, just lack of grooming and actual care, it was still unbefitting of the supreme primarch. 

Yet Sandalphon didn’t care, looking at Lucifer only with fondness. Adoration. Complete and unfaltering love that has lasted for decades. Eons, even.

“Your wings are beautiful… they’re always beautiful.”

Lucifer leans forward, kissing Sandalphon, pressing him back down against the bed as he does so. Lucifer decided Sandalphon’s short attempt at turning the attention on him was enough, and it was time for the attention to return to Sandalphon. White wings crowd around the two, blocking out the world around them.

As far as Lucifer was concerned, Sandalphon  _ is _ his world.

“I want you to accept all of me, Sandalphon. Give everything to me. Let me in.”

His voice is hushed against Sandalphon’s lips, breaking apart to breathe, rubbing their noses together. For some reason, that is enough to cause tears to spill over from crimson eyes, Sandalphon closing them, wrapping his arms around Lucifer, rubbing their cheeks together. Brown feathers could be spotted among the mass of white on the outside, Sandalphon trying to wrap his wings around Lucifer.

“You already have all of me.” Even though it’s not enough. Sandalphon would never be enough for the primarch. 

Lucifer, who was glorious, strong, brave, and beautiful. Who was adored.

Sandalphon, who was just a backup. Who was a mess of mistakes and imperfections.

Lucifer buries his face in Sandalphon’s neck, gently leaving marks, nipping and sucking on soft skin. Hand is placed on the back of his head, preventing the other from pulling back.

“I love you, Sandalphon.”

“... I love you too.” Quietly, Sandalphon responds, as though he were a shy child.

“Say my name, Sandalphon. Call to me.”

This is becoming far too embarrassing for Sandalphon.

“L… Lucifer-sa-”

_ “Lucifer. _ Just Lucifer.”

“...”

That was far too selfish a request, Sandalphon thought. Of course, even though they’re both naked, and Lucifer has been doing nothing but pouring attention on Sandalphon, kissing and touching over every inch of his skin possible, leaving a wildfire to spread through his body… of course, Sandalphon draws the line at calling Lucifer’s name.

Because he realizes, with how Lucifer has been staring him down, how dangerous such a thing can be. 

Yet that danger lingering behind an eager gaze has Sandalphon shuddering. Lucifer’s thigh presses against Sandalphon just right, reminding him of a persisting desire, one he is ashamed of.

“Call my name, Sandalphon. When you do, I’ll take care of you.”

Lucifer lays him back down on the bed, mindful of his wings beneath. Fingers gently brush Sandalphon’s bangs back, a kiss pressed to his forehead. He can wait.

The promise of being cared for, something Lucifer has promised before, was different in this context. It felt different. Sandalphon always did his best to feign bravery, but when he’s this vulnerable and exposed in front of someone like Lucifer, he can’t help but be afraid. Especially when sensations he hasn’t experienced before feel like they’re ripping through his body, threatening to pull him apart. 

“... Lucifer…”

Sandalphon’s eyes are shut, face turned away as he whispers his name. Needing. Embarrassed.

Lucifer leans close to his ear, pressing a kiss to it.

“You’re so good for me, Sandalphon. I’ll take good care of you, okay? Just relax for me.”

-

Clouds outside the window shift, sunlight filtering into the room, cast over Sandalphon’s face. White wings carefully cover him, blocking out the intruding light, making sure the other continues to sleep. Lucifer’s arms are around him, keeping Sandalphon close to his chest, a hand resting on the back of Sandalphon’s head, petting him.

Silence is spent admiring the sleeping man, eyes taking in a rare sight of a calm Sandalphon. Rest, for the first time in a long time, is peaceful. Sandalphon stayed asleep through the whole night after Lucifer had finished pampering him, something he desperately needed.

Hands move from hair to wings, fingers gentle to comb through feathers. The bed had been covered in both white and brown last night, Sandalphon’s wings reacting with encouraging flaps when Lucifer pushed the right buttons, Lucifer’s own responding with encouraged movement of their own. 

When Sandalphon couldn’t be honest verbally, Lucifer could always look to his body.

A sigh passes from the smaller male’s lips, Lucifer worried he had woken him, but Sandalphon nuzzles closer to his chest, curling up against Lucifer’s body, and returning to a deeper sleep.

A smile crosses the primarch’s lips, a kiss being pressed to the top of Sandalphon’s head. 

Last night Sandalphon was the one that was overwhelmed, but Lucifer is currently overwhelmed in his own way. Overwhelmed with the want to protect Sandalphon. Overwhelmed with the desire to be with him. Overwhelmed with such pure love, all for him.

It must be a punishment, having fallen so far for one person, thinking only of them, constantly. 

But it’s a punishment Lucifer would gladly endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Aedan for beta reading for me !
> 
> If I spent time explaining how I figure Lucifer would return it would take too long and pull attention from the important stuff ( Sandalphon body worship ) so I had to pull the whole 'no one knows why he's back' and I apologize for how lackluster it can be. Eventually I might post something explaining it- not a full-blown fic but a theory/analysis. But, for now, have this.
> 
> If you wish to contact me, you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KElNlNE) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/KElNlNE)!


End file.
